


Heartbeat

by Ashcantwrite



Series: 30 Days Of Domestic Reddie [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Hospital, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite
Summary: Day 1 of NaNoWriMoPrompt - "Heartbeat"Eddie is at the hospital, and Richie finds comfort in the sound of the Eddie's heartbeat.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 30 Days Of Domestic Reddie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536092
Kudos: 47





	Heartbeat

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

All Eddie could hear was the sound of a faint beeping. His eyes were still closed and he was drifting in and out of consciousness. The next feeling Eddie felt, was pain. Paint everywhere, his side, his throat, his cheek, and the worst headache he’d ever had. Very slowly all of his senses returned to him, the beeping sound seemed to get louder as he regained his hearing. After regaining all of his senses he still kept his eyes closed, not wanting to know what was on the other side of his closed lids. Eddie had no actually idea where he was. The beeping was annoying as hell, it was super stuffy and his nose didn’t like it. The entire room felt stale and silent, besides the loud beeping. Finally Eddie opens his eyes, everything was blurry. He blinked quickly, trying to regain his vision. Soon his surroundings came clear to him

He was in a hospital, he was laying down in a hospital bed hooked up to a bunch of machines. Eddie squeezed his eyes shut only to open them up again, still taking it all in. He looked up to the side to see the heart rate monitor, he watched his own  **heartbeat ** go up and down. As he started to panic looking at his own heart rate, the line on the monitor went up and down at a quicker pace and the beeping increased.  _ Shit, not helping _ . He turned his eyes away from the screen and looked around the room. Only just now realizing the presence of other people in the room. There was a nurse checking some of the other machines, and someone was sitting in a chair very close to the bed and...holding Eddies hand. At the perspective he was at he couldn’t tell who was holding his hand, it felt like a man’s hand. Whoever it was had very large and strong hands. He craned his neck slightly to get a look at whoever had his hand in such a strong hold. Who he saw was the last person he would ever expect to be passed out in a shitty hospital chair. Okay that was a lie, he wasn’t shocked that this person was here, was shocked him was the hand holding. 

It was Richie, Richie fucking Tozier was leaning back and passed out next to him in a terrible plastic chair, looking more disheveled then Eddie had ever seen, his glasses half off his face, hair more messy then normal, and he’s holding Eddie’s hand. Richie’s arm stretched out over the gap between the chair and the bed, his hand holding a tight grip onto Eddie’s hand. Eddie could see that even in his sleep, Richie’s face was sad. His eyebrows knitted together, his eyes kept flinching like he was having a nightmare.    
  


Eddie cleared his throat and the nurse next to him nearly jumped out of her skin. She stopped messing with the machines and let out a quiet gasp. Her hands immediately jumping up to cover her mouth, her green eyes wide and starting directly into Eddie’s eyes. 

“Oh my goodness!” Her voice was a whisper but she looked like she wanted to shout. Eddie didn’t mean to make such a loud sound, he definitely didn’t mean to scare the nurse. He turned his head to look at her, and gave her a small smile. Eddie tried to speak, wanted to ask her what he was doing here, who long it’s been, so many questions. He couldn’t. He throat hurt so much, it was throbbing in pain, not to mention how dry it was. She seemed to get the idea and left to get him water. 

Eddie let out a soft sigh and tried to sit up. Trying to sit up was a terrible idea. Moving was a terrible idea. He still had to do it, he sat up groaning quietly the whole time. His side was burning with every inch of movement. The movement startled the body next to him, and Richie nearly fell out of the chair. Well, not nearly, Richie was now on the ground, hand now not attached to Eddie’s.

“Uggghhh what the fuck” He groaned in his own pain, sitting up and rubbing his back. His eyes were squeezed shut as he moves his hands from his back to rub his eyes and adjust his glasses. “Stupid fucking chair”. Richie stood up and stretched, that chair had probably ruined his back. Eddie’s eyes were staring at him the entire time, Richie still not taking notice of the body that was not sitting up and awake. Richie turned back around and sat back on the chair, he leaned back and looked up at Eddie. Finally realizing that Eddie was sitting up and very much awake. Richie’s tired filled face soon was replaced by wide tear filled eyes. “E...Eddie…?”

Eddie smiled at him and Richie leapt out of the chair and pulled him into a close hug, Richie’s face was buried into the crook of Eddie’s neck. He could stop the tears that fell from his eyes. Suddenly Richie pulled back and wiped the tears out of his eyes. “Shit, sorry- you’re injuries, and sorry for getting your shirt wet It’s just, Eds- Eddie you’ve been out of weeks. I thought you- you-” Richie was sputtering and fumbling over his words. Eddie didn’t give a shit about his neck and shirt now being slightly damp with where Richie had been crying, he could even think about how he’d been in this stupid hospital bed for multiple weeks, one thing he couldn’t ignore was how much Richie was crying. The fact that Richie was crying was one thing, but crying over Eddie still being alive. That very fact touched his soul, Richie had waited for weeks for him- Richie hadn’t left him. 

Eddie reached a hand out and grabbed Richies hand in his own. He brought Richie’s hand up to his own heart and gave him as if to say ‘ _ This means I’m alive’.  _ The room was silent besides Richie’s sniffling and the beeping of the heartbeat monitor.

* * *

A month, and a very long and slightly awkward conversation later. Eddie divorced Myra, moved in with Richie and he and Richie had talked about their feelings. They were in love and now happily sleeping next to each other each night. 

One night Eddie woke up to Richie thrashing around on the mattress. Eddie reached over to try to calm Richie down, or shake him awake. Richie’s eyes shot open at the touch, only letting a small scream escape his lips. 

“Rich?” Eddie was sitting up, slightly hovering over Richie, one of his hands cupping Richie’s cheek. 

“Eds…?” Richie croaked out, “You’re...you- Ed’s, you were-” 

Eddie flashed back to a month previous, when he was in the hospital and Richie was stumbling over his words as soon as he saw Eddie was alive. Eddie had an idea of how to calm him. Eddie laid back down onto the bed and pulled Richie over to him, putting Richie’s head on his chest. 

“Richie, do you hear that? That’s my heartbeat. That sound is proof enough...I’m alive Rich” Eddie held on of Richie’s hands and put his other hand in Richie’s hair. Playing with Richie’s hair was another thing that he knew calmed Richie down. Eddie continued to stroke Richie’s hair and whisper confirmations of being alive. Soon enough Richie was sound asleep, and Eddie was quick to follow. 

From then on anytime Richie had a nightmare, he would just lay his head on Eddie’s chest and let the soft sound of Eddie’s heartbeat comfort him enough to whisk him away to sleep. 


End file.
